1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gloves and more particularly pertains to a new gambling glove for protecting the hand of a gambler, particularly when playing a slot machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gloves is known in the prior art. More specifically, gloves heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art gloves include U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,709; U.S. Pat. No. 2,040,137; U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,900; U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,899; U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,749; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 97,885.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new gambling glove. The inventive device includes lightweight material for enclosing the hand and a plurality of leather reinforcement patches positioned particularly to prevent wear in areas particularly contacted while using a slot type gambling machine.
In these respects, the gambling glove according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting the hand of a gambler, particularly when playing a slot machine.